


Yin and Yang are switched

by Peaches_N_Cream



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst x Fluff, Depression, F/M, Healing, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_N_Cream/pseuds/Peaches_N_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystogan always thought he and Elizabeth went together like Yin and Yang. He used to say like puzzle pieces, but now, whenever he even thinks it, his pants become a little too tight.</p><p>He always thought that she was the Yang, the bright golden sun, with a spec of shadow so that you aren't completely blinded.<br/>But it was really the other way around, seeing as Yin is the girl and Elizabeth is a depressed shadow mage.</p><p>Drabbles of Mystogan x Oc because let's face it, there is only one other fanfiction on this site for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Beautiful (Meeting)

Despite being such a calm (and seemingly emotionless) and apathetic looking person, he was extremely empathetic. Although, nobody knew him that well, except for this one girl, who he just seemed to gravitate too.

She wasn’t a powerful wizard, just a shadow manipulation mage. He admitted that she could be powerful, she just had to shed the shell of emotions.

He always was (and is) sensitive to her actions. Ever since he first saw her, her emotions just radiated and changed the mood of the entire room. He always remembers their first meeting.

He was walking down the street when he saw it. The red dot. Inside the shadowy figure, was a red dot. It was were an eye would be, but he knew better. Shadows don’t have eyes.

Had no-one been watching, he would have slapped himself in the face. He shook his head lightly before looking back. The dot was still there. And it blinked.

He decided he had too much coffee that morning, that sleep spell he constantly cast was finally taking a toll on him. Of course, being delusional and not being able to tell dream from reality wasn’t necessarily a good thing, but neither was being the prince of an alternate dimension that is trying to steal the magic of earthland.

He, instead of being entranced by the blinking shadow, looked up at the girl. She was clad in black, a black jacket, a long, black skirt and lace up boots. None of the skin except the tip of her nose and chin was shown. Her hands buried deep within her pockets and dark brown hair cloaked the upper half of her face.

There was something in particular about this girl. Her face was unusually waxen. Although there was something in her stance that made him worry. He would have brushed it off for the leftover feeling of the blinking shadow if he didn’t notice her chest.

He would later admit he had a ‘curvaceous’ fetish, and maybe, just maybe, he was checking her out. But that wasn’t at all related to the problem.

It rose and fell quickly, more erratic than his heartbeat (which is hard to beat because… Um… I’ll tell you later). Her arms shook slightly and one, once delved in it’s pocket, rose up and covered her mouth, which recently, began to bite her bottom lip.

He had a feeling she did this a lot, seeing at her teeth had left scars on the delicate flesh. He could pay attention to her movements alone and understand what was going on.

But the drop of liquid that fell onto her pasty hand was a tell tale sign. She was crying.

The girl’s mood seemed to affect the entire block. The once, cheerful, happy Magnolia now seemed to carry an almost depressing, dark aura. He looked at her, around her arm was a white polar-bear, unstained by the tears. It was wearing a cranberry red and emerald green plaid scarf.

He didn’t know what to do, his feet felt frozen in place yet they started moving. His logical side had lost control of his body started listening to some unknown force.

This force, wanted him to approach the crying girl. His arm wrapped around her fragile figure before pressing her lightly against his chest. She looked up at him for a split second.

Her eyes were strange, to say the least. They were large and so bright, the radiated warmth and tranquility, yet they represented all the sadness of the world. The large orange orbs were like a sunset, in lack of a better metaphor. The two eyes were a deep, red orange at the top and slowly turned into a bright yellow.

There was a small moment. Her eyes scanned over him. He knew what she was thinking, a man, covered in cloth (I can only see his eyes and the tip of his nose) gave me a hug. Then maybe a was is because I was crying, I’m really good at hiding it, aren’t I?

He looked back at her before taking his thumb and rubbing it over where a tear was flowing, effectively wiping it off. He guessed, that now the girl trusted him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close before nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

She was significantly shorter than him, and (even with the high-heeled boots) had to stand on the tips of her toes in order to complete the action but that was okay, this moment was special.

Nobody had ever showed her the kindness he had. Even if he was a complete stranger. “Thank you,” she muttered softly before letting go.

He didn’t let go though and somehow, words he never thought he would say came from his mouth, “where do you need to be?”

She frowned, “nowhere at the moment…” She clutched the stuffed animal tightly. “Well, would you like to come with me?” He would have face-palmed. He sounded like a desperate pervert.

“Um…” she felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she said yes and risk getting killed, or say no, and sound rude. “Where are you going?” She asked shyly.

“I’m going to my house, I was thinking we could talk over a cup of tea or something,” he said. He was so out of character! What was he doing! But, she smiled and…

“Did you just ‘boop’ my nose?” He asked, slightly amused with the short woman. She giggled, now acting like an immature child, “I did.” He sighed slightly but smiled, not like she would notice.

She was too cute for her own good. He grabbed her hand gently and gestured toward a small restaurant with a nudge of his head. She nodded softly before squeezing it back and wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket.

It kind of reminded him of a turtle-neck sweater, it was made of the same material and it had lots of loose, excise fabric around the neck, it was almost like a scarf.

It had a small zipper that went down to her mid-breast and oversized sleeves that covered her hand, leaving only the mid-tips of her fingers visible to the sun.

Before they knew it, they were crossing the viaduct made of a pale beige stone, moss growing at the base.

This, he thought, would be the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

**This will probably have a part two, or three, and it came out beautifully. I kind of based the Oc, Elizabeth Elderwood, off of me, (also, originally it was going to be an England x Oc thing but I decided that I needed to write for Mystogan).**

 

 


	2. Door-step (Moving in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is kicked out of her apartment for unknown reasons and is forced to go to her only friend for help.

She frowned at the door, do I seriously have to do this? she asked herself. You see, her landlord had kicked her out earlier that day, so now, the mage was homeless. She sucked in a breath and raised a shaky hand to the door.

 

She barely knew this man for a month, yet, she was on his doorstep, asking if she could stay at his house. She rapped on it gently before it creaked open. She was actually surprised he was home.

 

“You know how you said if I-” she was interrupted by a kind-yet-stern look on his face, that ‘shut up because I already know,’ kind of face. “You can spend as much time as you want at my house,” he said, “although I won’t be here very often due to missions.” Elizabeth looked at him and gave a toothy smile.

 

You know that smile where there eyes shine brighter than the northern star and you just wanna... kiss em’? Okay, he didn’t want to necessarily kiss her though.

  
She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before letting go, “let me get my suit case!”  
He smiled to himself.  _That girl... Damn it..._


	3. Quirky Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single morning, Elizabeth wakes up to have coffee with her crush-- erm roommate, and for some strange reason, her laughter is contagious.

As it turned out, Elizabeth was the quirkiest woman he ever met. It wasn’t that she was destroying the house, or grossing him out. She was just… Bizarre. But he was okay with that.

Although, by far, the quirkiest thing by far was her coffee. Every morning, she would get up and have coffee with him. No matter the hour. Even if it was four o’clock and he was getting ready to leave for a mission, she would get up and drink coffee with him.

He thought this was sweet, if anything, but it was more or less what she put in her coffee that was bizarre. Agave nectar.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that… Agave nectar?” He asked in bewilderment and amusement. “Yeah, it makes it just right, not too sweet, not too bitter, just right, like in the goldilocks zone,” she babbled before the ‘look’ (they had established a look Mystogan would make that meant ‘you’re babbling again’) came on Mystogan’s face.

She smiled apologetically. “Oops, sorry!” Mystogan held his partially used coffee mug to her. “Can I… try it?” He asked nervously. She frowned at him, “no way in hell!” He was almost shocked, she almost never cursed, and was always so sweet and friendly, and always sharing. Was she possessed by some evil demon?

“This agave nectar is mine and you won’t have a drop! If you have one, you might have two and then the whole bottle will follow and I’ll have to buy another!” She said dramatically. Mystogan laughed. It wasn’t a chuckle from a man’s throat, but a laugh. He almost fell on the floor.

“What’s so funny, I’m being serious!” She said. Mystogan smiled at her, “I know, I know, you are just too cu-” he cut himself off before blushing furiously and rushing out a, “comedic, you are just too comedic.” He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Elizabeth laughed, and for some strange reason, they just laughed. Maybe laughter was contagious, or was it just her smile?


	4. Nightmares and Confessions (He realizes what the hell is wrong with him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most important chapter of the entire book. Just saying.
> 
> After having a REALLY bad dream (which you may or may not learn in later chapters), she seeks solace from Mystogan, who comes to a relevance about his and her relationship.

Elizabeth was wrapped around in a blanket that night, stuffed animal polar bear clutched closer to her chest. She probably looked childish, seeing she was in a pink bunny one-suit (not the fan-service kind, thank you very much). It even had a hood with bunny ears.

She approached the door at the end of the hallway, before reaching up a shaky hand to open it. “Mystogan,” she called quietly into his bedroom. “Yes, are you okay?” He asked. Never, ever had he heard her voice so shaky.

“I- I had a nightmare,” her shoulders started shaking and her chest moved up and down erratically. A choked sob came out as tears continued to flow out. She stepped in his small room and fell into his arms.

“Sh… It’s okay,” he said, rubbing circles on her back. She sobbed openly, holding her head in between his neck and shoulder. The emotions over her flowed into the atmosphere and that, that alone, made him feel like crying. But her, the way that she shook and sobbed, was what pushed him over the edge.

A single tear flowed down his face from his eyes, trickling like a stream, slowly growing in size, until: “stop crying, please,” he choked out softly, squeezing her close. “Please stop crying, it hurts me more than you,” he said softly.

And it was true. It hurt him more when she cried. Perhaps, this wasn’t friendship, or the feeling of family. Maybe, this was the feeling of love. 


End file.
